Grammy
Grammy is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table". She is a sea hag that serves whoever happens to "win" her through some sort of competition. Her special ingredient meals can be quite volatile, and she has a tendency to appear wherever she wants to. Biography Grammy served as the cook aboard the Voltun after its captain, Havok, won her in a game of chance. During her time aboard the ferry, she chained herself within the ship and claimed to be a slave. Appearance Grammy is a wrinkly, old sea hag with light blue skin and gills along the side of her neck. After touching a Midas Stone, her right arm turns gold. Personality Grammy has an eccentric personality and usually does whatever she wants, including appearing in places unexpectedly. She has a strong desire to turn almost anything into a special ingredient for one of her dishes, which can be just as harmful as they can be helpful. Adventures at the Table Chapter One In episode one, Grammy was aboard the Voltun as the ship’s cook serving some special chicken noodle soup. After Wake correctly guessed the secret ingredient to be seagull, Grammy gave Wake, Eloy, and Ezra each a vial of cat’s grace. During the pirate attack when the ship was filling with water, Eloy was concerned for her and wanted to undo her chains. She revealed that she had gills. In episode two, Grammy poked her head out of a window on the Voltun when Wake mentioned her soup had seagull in it to someone on the docks. In episode nine, Grammy stopped Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Skrung, and Zia’ka before they left to go to the southern island and gave them some pufferfish pie. Wake and Skrung enjoyed the meal, but it did not sit well with Eloy and Ezra. Zia’ka thought it was merely adequate. In episode thirteen, Grammy appeared out of the Voltun when Wake and Eloy challenged Havok to recruit her as the cook for the Yeldin. After Wake won the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, she approached Wake and Eloy and wrapped a piece of seaweed around one arm for each of them, claiming them. Then, Wake brought her to the Yeldin, where she immediately began making herself at home. During the party at the Flappy Stingray, Grammy was given the role of cook aboard the Yeldin. The next morning, the crew boarded the Yeldin and set sail eastward. Chapter Two In episode twelve, was waiting on the Voltun when Eloy, Ezra, Wake, and the rest of their party returned from fighting Viktor. After seeing the state Eloy was in, she pulled him into the ship to fix him up with her cooking, some tomato soup with healing potion added to it. She returned with the others when the Voltun ferried them back to Jahal Cove. In episode fifteen, Grammy prepared abyss crab omelets for the crew while they continued their voyage eastward. In episode seventeen, Grammy manned one of the cannons on Yeldin during the siege by the wendigo’s forces. In episode eighteen, when Eloy, Ezra, and Wake introduced Calliope to the rest of the crew, Grammy thought the faun girl was another secret ingredient they had brought her. In episode nineteen, Grammy spent her day shopping for ingredients before meeting up at the Shipwrecked tavern for the meeting with Oso, the Kals’ advisor, Serpil, the Kals’ bodyguard, and Lieutenant Gore. After the meeting was concluded, Oso provided the Wonders with rooms at the Kal embassy for their stay in Bulkard. In episode twenty-one, Grammy was chasing Yt around the Yeldin during the crew meeting where Wake explained his plan to use the blink pyramids to transport the Collective One’s heart aboard Yeldin after it had already set sail back to Jahal Cove. In episode twenty-two, the crew meeting was interrupted by Raniero Confictura. The macabre tabaxi had arrived to parley with them on behalf of Lot Nyeth, the pirate lord. After some debate, they decided to try and cooperate with both Gore and Lot in an attempt to avoid making enemies unnecessarily. When Eloy began preparing for his musical duel, Grammy agreed to help. Wake gave her the Midas stone for her assistance, which she used to turn her right hand and arm gold. Later, she made Pistachio stew for the crew. As she was setting up a stage on the Yeldin, Grammy scavenged wood from a nearby Naval vessel. After doing so, she was given a stern warning by Ezra, who said she would be responsible for any of the consequences resulting from her actions. In episode twenty-three, Grammy was present for the discussion about how to handle both the expedition to the Unwitnessed Kingdom and the mission assigned to them by Lieutenant Gore. They agreed to split into two parties to complete both quests in a timely manner. Grammy would accompany the party heading to the Unwitnessed Kingdom. In episode twenty-four, Grammy prepared breakfast for the crew, a monkfish-like creature stuffed with pig, and accompanied them on the voyage to the Unwitnessed Kingdom. Before venturing underwater, Eloy gave the wiener dog he had received from Lot Nyeth to Grammy. During the expedition into the underwater realm, she stayed on board the Yeldin. In episode twenty-nine, Grammy returned to Bulkard aboard the Yeldin after the Unwitnessed Kingdom exploration group came back from their mission with a sizable amount of treasure. After successfully trading for the heart of the Collective One, the Wonders departed Bulkard and set off for Jahal Cove. Once they had arrived, Zia’ka placed the artifact in its proper location and returned to her people as a priestess of the Collective One. Then, the rest of the Wonders left Jahal on their next adventure. Chapter Three In episode thirty, the Wonders began making their way to Eburkal. After retracing their path to Bulkard for a time, they diverged from familiar waters and turned more toward the mainland. As they continued their journey, the ship and crew were plagued by torpedo snails, small, black, poisonous creatures that occasionally turned invisible. Grammy declared them to be bad omens and nearly cut off one of Ezra’s fingers when he was bitten by one. One night, a mysterious fog beset the Yeldin, and it was infested by numerous torpedo snails. Spending the night removing the scourge of snails from the ship, the Wonders were exhausted when dawn broke. That morning, Yeldin ran aground onto the sandbar of an archipelago as they sailed through the fog. Deciding to take a short break after the long night, each of the crew took shifts on watch to look out for any danger. After everyone had rested up, they awoke to find Poliffi, a female, seagull aarakocra, entangled in the Yeldin’s rigging. She had gotten lost in the fog and requested to stay with the Wonders while regaining her bearings. Bursting onto the deck, Redd revealed that the torpedo snails were infected with vampirism and demanded that the island be investigated. While Eloy, Ezra, Wake, Redd, and Nedra set off to explore, the others stayed behind to watch over the ship and scavenge materials from other wrecks on the beach. Before they departed, Grammy fed them some grapefruit with cookie filling and syrup made from a dire bee queen. In episode thirty-two, Eloy briefly saw Grammy appear in a window. In episode thirty-three, Grammy was accidentally hit in the back with a cannonball adorned with blades and hooks that Onslow had tossed toward Ezra. After pulling the projectile, along with a vertebra, out of her back and dropping it on the deck, Onslow grabbed it and rushed belowdecks to hide from the sea hag. Ezra left her a healing potion before focusing on returning crates of cannonballs that Gulfur, Pliskin, and Poliffi had stolen from the ship of the Ashdrakes, who had arrived on the island to investigate vampire activity. Fortunately, Wake arrived soon after and gave her three pounds of brass, which she shoved into the hole in her back to replace the missing vertebra. With their business on the island concluded, the Wonders set sail for the port of Rite, staying near the archipelago rather than traversing the open ocean. During the voyage, the Yeldin had wandered into the presence of a massive storm giant and was caught amid numerous large manta rays trying to escape. Eloy garnered the giant’s attention by playing a soothing song on his bagpipes, but, when the song stopped, the giant seemed displeased. He grabbed the ship in his massive hands raised it to his face. Notes & Trivia * Zito has mentioned in a fan art stream that Grammy is like this Eldritch Horror-like being whose appearance is different to anyone who sees her. * After the first episode, Grammy's voice changed and stuck with the change throughout the rest of the series. * Zito had not planned for Grammy to become part of the main cast. She was originally just supposed to be a throw-away character, but thanks to Wake's actions, she became part of the crew. * Zito based Grammy's voice off of a character from an episode of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. * Despite her odd tendency to cook meals with odd ingredients, (from seagulls to Tabaxi meat), Grammy does not cook a dog Eloy had given her, claiming that "They (dogs) give you love and affection," and that "dogs aren't the secret ingredient to anything. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Lockwood Natural Wonders